This invention relates to swings for children, and in particular, to a swing with a device for supporting small children on their abdomen.
Some babies are born with a condition known as colic which irritates them and makes them uncomfortable. When a baby experiences abdominal pains, it is recommended to hold it in a manner so as to apply gentle pressure to the abdomen for a period of time. It is also recommended to rock the baby gently at that time. Such special holding is uncomfortable for the care giver, especially as the baby grows in size. Uncomfortable holding and rocking may tire the care giver, who may thus be forced to abandon the effort before the baby experiences relief. If this happens, the discomfort of the baby continues, and the special holding and rocking was for nothing.
Historically, swings for very young children have included a support frame with side frame members supporting a horizontal housing from which a seat is hung. Early swings were mechanically driven through a wind-up/spring mechanism. More modern swings include motorized drive mechanisms which are electrically powered.
While many swings will comfort most babies and gently rock them to sleep, additional stimulation and special holding techniques are typically required to comfort and soothe babies with colic. It would be desirable to apply such techniques to swings.